Sweets for Lawliet and Light
by Kri-Kun
Summary: With Light trying hard to prove his innocence he starts having more than friend feelings for L. These two try to work through their homosexual feelings and try to work on the Kira Case as a pair. Light thinks L is just leading him on but L has genuine feelings for the boy and he hopes he can prove it before it's too late. What will it take for Light to finally see the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I don't own Death Note or any of the characters.. but damn.. if I did! Heh.

Author Note: Hey! I've decided to try my go at a Death Note Fanfic. Light and L of course! The best pairing, or in my mind the only pairing.

Chapter 1

Light sat on the lawn of the school grounds and ate his homemade lunch his mother had packed for him. He stared at the other kids, laughing and gossiping, and sighed, feeling almost envious of them all. They didn't have a care in the world while he, Light Yagami, was creating the perfect, criminal free world.

When Ryuga settled himself beside him, he almost jumped in surprise but then figured he wanted to copy his homework as most other kids did, though Ryuga did seem to be able to handle the school work on his own. Ryuga Hideki had recently transferred into this school and still the had the new student vibe not to mention shared the same name as Light's younger sister's, Sayu Yagami, idol.

"Hello, Light-kun." His words didn't register for a second.

Was he attempting small talk? For the three weeks that he's been here he never made a move to talk to me, Light thought to himself. Ryuga however, was unfazed by Light's lack of response.

"Heeeelloooo…" He finally answered, drawing the single word out to longer than it should be.

"I have noticed your intelligence level surpasses that of everyone your age. I am quite impressed." He sounded it too.

Light couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on his face.

"This is why I trust you to know this, I am L." L's eyes seemed to grow in size as he said this. He stared at Light with wide, unaffected eyes. Apparently not fearing for his life.

Light on the other hand felt like his heart had stopped. He sat there, unfazed on the outside, as an emotional fire raged inside of him. His voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke, "If you are who you say you are ... then shouldn't you be working? I imagine the Kira Case takes up most if not all of your time."

L smiled and Light's stomach did a flip flop which he thought was really annoying. "Light-kun is smarted than that. I am working and you are my top suspect for the Kira Case."

"I am not Kira. If anything, I would like to catch the bastard." Light lied smoothly.

L tousled his boyishly messy, dark hair which Light found distracting. "I never expected a confession. The only person alive that your intelligence doesn't surpass is me." He didn't sound smug or arrogant, just like he was stating a fact.

"L." His voice sounded a bit exasperated.

"Please, Ryuga in public and Ryuzaki in headquaters."

"Headquaters?" His eyes widened a little in excitement.

"I would like your help with the Kira Case." L chewed on his thumb searching Light for a reaction that of course there wouldn't be, Light would never show a reaction. "Of course, you can't come to headquaters until I can prove you're not Kira. There is a 5.7 percent chance that Light-kun is infact Kira."

Light's heart dropped a little but he inwardly smirked and thought to himself, that low huh? Once I clear my name I'll sey up a way for Misa to meet L and tell her to write his name in the Death Note. This was just too easy.

"How can I convince that I'm not Kira?"

"Don't worry, Light-kun. There's plenty of time to clear your name if what you're telling me is the truth." Light nodded, not saying a word.

The rest of the students all filed orderly into the school when lunch was finally over and Light and L follwed them all. "Be warned, Light-kun, you're the only person that I have revealed I am L to." L whispered in his ear and then strode away from the front door and off the school grounds. "I'll be here after you get off school." He called back to Light. He climbed into the back of a car and it drove away.

Dammit. Light's eyes hardened and he sent a quick text to Mise telling her to kill any criminals she thought fit.

Light Yagami needed to get on L's good side and he believed that was only possible if he was not using a Death Note, but never would he ever give up ownership of his justice delivering tool.

"Ryuk." He muttered quietly to his Shinigami. "This just got interesting." He heard his Shinigami laugh and agree.

"Yes, Light. It has."

AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologize for it being so short but I felt that was a good way to end it. I'll try my best to update soon and to write as much as I can fit into a chapter without it feeling too forced. There will be a slight OOC since I did not write Death Note and Light-kun has never been in love! *pout* the poor baby! L Will fix that right up. I hate writing about school.. but it was a necessity for the scene, even if I did change it from Death Note's original scene. School is like L's and Light's safe place! Well sorta kinda. Sorry for bringing Ryuk in so late! But I had to bring him in! heh. heh. heh. Ryuk's MY baby! Oh if only he were real...

Well uh anywaaays... Review please! And if I did or said anything wrong please do tell me so I don't make that mistake again!

Hated it? Tell me what was so wrong with it.

Loved it? I'd love to hear from you too(:


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously I don't own Death Note or I would be, like, a millionare and there would probably be yaoi in it!

Enjoyy

Chapter 2

After the final bell rang Light wasn't surprised to find Misa waiting for him outside. He was surprised when he saw L waiting with his "girlfriend".

"Misa-Misa loves you!" She announced to the world and threw her arms around his neck in a sort of hug.

He sighed and stood still until the blonde removed her arms. "Misa, didn't I talk to you about your public displays of affection last night?"

She pouted. "But Liiiight!" She whined in her annoyingly high voice.

He ignored her and turned towards L. "Can I help you?"

L was busy chewing on his thumb and not looking at the couple. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. "I suppose I don't have anything to do, coffee does sound nice."

Light blinked and looked a little taken back. "I never asked you-"

He was cut off by L continuing. "Of course if you must you can bring your little plaything." His eyes strayed only briefly to Misa.

"Hey! Plaything?! Misa is Light's girlfiend!" L continued to ignore her and didn't speak directly to her.

"Just keep her under control." He stated bluntly.

Light merely nodded, L was strange, he admitted to himself but he'd do anything to not have an afternoon alone with the hyper active model.

L led the way to the small coffee shop that was only two blocks from the school but Misa still found things to complain about. "Misa's feet hurt! Misa wanted Light all the herself. Misa didn't even get a kiss. Misa might be late to her next job if we don't hurry." It infuriated Light and he had to work extra hard to keep his mouth shut.

They all sat in a small booth in the back of the shop. L on one side and Misa and Light on the other. Misa kept trying to cuddle up to him but he just kept scooting away until he was pressed up against the wall. "Enough Misa." He finally commanded after he'd had enough. She wimpered but backed off.

"Light-kun does not like PDA." L stated but he didn't seem to be talking to anyone, more like talking to himself.

"Well, do you?" Light eyed the man acrossed from him who shrugged.

"I don't mind it."

Misa spoke, sounding like this topic was something she wanted to hear about, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

L didn't look at her but he stared directly at Light. "No, nor do I wish to have one."

"Oh." She didn't like his answer at all.

The entire table stayed quiet as they all sipped their coffee.

"Misa-Misa has to go!" She said as she stood up suddenly and rushed out of the quaint coffee shop.

Light immediately stood, "I'd better go, too."

L studied the teen, "There is a 7.6 percent chance Misa is the second Kira who only needs a face to kill. I'm sure one of my dectectives have already picked her up. I can not risk it, Kira."

Light glared at L. "I am not Kira."

"And yet everytime you say that I believe you less and less. Don't worry she has no idea she's being taken into custody. She thinks she has been given a free hotel room from a fan and I plan to keep it that way." He chewed on the end of his thumb and held his mug in his other hand.

"Very well." Light sat back down acrossed from L.

"Now, I want to ask your opinion on something." He took out three cards and placed them in no particular order on the table. "I believe Kira is trying to communicate with me through these. Tell me the order you think they go in."

Light arranged the cards into the simple message L was meant to recieve that had no secret meaning what so ever. "This makes the wording make sense but these cards are also numbered. But..." He ordered them how the police had numbered them. "It's an incomplete message."

L set another card on the table, "Light-kun never thought there would be a fourth card."

Light blinked, unable to stop himself. A fake card? L was trying to mess with his head, that had to be it. "I guess my deduction skills aren't as good as yours, Ryuzaki." He forced himself to say.

L seemed pleased with the compliment. "No... I guess not, Light-kun." L smiled down at the table and gathered up the cards, shoving them into his pocket.

L stood and Light looked at him, baffled. "You're leaving?"

L smiled at Light, he'd never smiled so genuinely before. "Don't worry, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He reached over and gave Light an affectionate ruffle to his hair, that surpirised them both, before he left.

Light left then too, finding no reason to stay. He wandered the streets home and made his way up to his room, camera free since he made Ryuk check in exchange for an apple. He sat at his desk and stared at the drawer that held his Death Note. He shook his head. "Not today, Misa is in charge of the killings..." Light's eyes widened. Misa! "Ryuk, if you get me Misa's Death Note I'll buy you an entire barrel full of apples." He sounded desperate but he didn't care.

Ryuk laughed but he did want those apples. "This is why you're my favorite human. Deal." He left then, to Misa's place for the Death Note Light so badly needed.

**A/N: **Imma try to get the chapters longer as I work my way into the story, and don't think this'll be the same as Death Note(:But please do continue reading and reviewing! Much appriciated!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Death Note

Chapter 3

When Light woke up the next morning Misa's Death Note was on his desk and he quickly hid it then stopped himself. "Ryuk."

"What?" The shinigami appeared before him.

There was a little glint in Light's eye. "Give mine and Misa's Death Note to two seperate people. I discard it." The shinigami was now invisable to Light and he couldn't hear Ryuk laugh. He was on a break from being Kira, he didn't know anything. This was the only way to help L on the Kira Case, nothing else would work.

Light walked downstairs and said goodbye to his Mother and sister, his father was already at work. He grabbed his lunch and walked to school, arriving just as soon as L stepped out of his car.

"Good morning Light-kun, your girlfriend is fine." He said as he walked with Light into school.

"She's not my girlfriend!" for some reason he so desperately wanted L to know that. "It's completely one sided."

Light could see L's big grin from out of the corner of his eye. "I see."

The day went by rather slow and Light was home before he knew it. His phone rang from an unknown number and he answered it.

"This is L." L stated from the other line.

"What do you want Ryuzaki?"

"There seems to be two new Kiras. You are not a suspect. One kills business men and one kills all rival gangs, it seems they both use it for personal gain." L chewed on his thumb and Light waited for him to continue.

"Do you need help or something?" Light tried to push him forward.

"Wellll... Since Light-kun offered his skills would be useful. But you must know there is still a 3.8 percent chance Light-kun is the first Kira." L informed Light who smiled like an idiot, he'd always wanted to help L on a case ever since he could remember. He looked up to L. Whenever he heard L took on a case he'd pay extra close attention and sometimes even reserch it closer. Someone might say Light may have a slight crush on the detective.

Light's voice was soft when he answered. "I would like nothing more than that L." He smiled as he said it and L could detect the smile in his voice which made him smile too.

"Very well, Light-kun." Then the line went dead and Light lowered the phone from his ear. He was going to help one of the world's greatest detectives, he couldn't believe it. He quickly saved L's number in his phone under the name Ryuzaki. Light had the, rather attractive, detective's number. He couldn't wait to start working for him.

Ryuzaki arrived at Light's house exactly ten minutes later, not like the teen was counting or anything. But he was thrilled to have the opportunity to work with the greatest detective alive. Light swung open the door and L stood before him.

"Light-kun." L greeted him.

"Ryuzaki." Light replied, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Sayu appeared behind Light. She blushed as she gazed over his shoulder at L. "Oooh, Light who's this?" L smiled at Sayu. Light remained silent, expecting L to answer for him.

"I'm Light's boyfriend." L cheerfully replied.

Light glared at L. "The hell?! That's-"

Sayu looked confused. "Light's gay?" Then she grinned. "That's so cute! No wonder he wasn't attracted to Misa!"

Light glared at L as Sayu left them alone. "Ryuzaki." Light's voice was strained from talking through clenched teeth.

"Lighten up, Light-kun." L smirked and leaned into the teen's personal space and pouted. "Aren't I cute enough for you?"

Light roughly pushed him away, so much for his admiration. "Screw off!"

Light brushed himself off and while he grinned he led Light to his car. He opened the door for Light which received him yet another hateful glare, L just smiled.

When they arrived at headquarters L led Light into the task force meeting room. "Everyone may I introduce Light-kun. He will be working for us for now on."

Matsuda waved excitedly at him, "Hello Light-kun!" Then he frowned. "Why isn't he talking?"

L shrugged. "He seems to be giving me the silent treatment because I-"

"SHUT UP RYUZAKI!" Light fumed.

"Seems I've upset him." L smirked and Light glared daggers at him.

Light swung a fist at L who easily caught it. Mr. Yagami stood, "If you're done harassing my son shall we get back to work?"

"Excellent idea. Light-kun, right next to me please." L pointed at the chairs and they both sat down, getting ready to work.

They worked well into the night when Mr. Yagami finally stood. "Come on son. We're going home."

"Actually, since there's still a chance Light-kun is the first Kira, he needs to stay with me so that I'll be able to monitor him at all times." L stated before Light had the chance to stand.

"I'm not Kira and I want to go home." Light said.

"I'm afraid not." L took out a chain and attached on cuff to his wrist and the other to Light's.

"What the fuck! Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed, outraged.

Mr. Yagami sighed. "Very well." He turned to leave.

"Dad! You're just going to leave me with him?" He looked helplessly at his father.

"If you're not Kira then there should be no problem." Light nodded and his father finally left, leaving L and Light alone.

Light glance nervously at the detective. "If Light-kun could stop staring at me that would be great." L stated, his eyes never straying from his computer.

"I'm not." Light turned back to his computer when Watari walked in with a tray full of sweets, he set it before L.

"You're cake, surger cubes and candy, sir." He said in an English accent.

L's full attention was now off his screen and on the tray of sweets. "Thank you, Watari." Watari nodded and left. Light stared disgusted as L poured the suger and candy on the cake. L took and bite and then turned towards Light slightly. "Want some?"

"That's disgusting."

L shrugged. "Actually it's anything but."

Light shivered and unexpectantly yawned, making L sigh. "Bedtime." He got up and led Light to a bedroom that he assumed was L's. To Light's horror there was only one bed.

"You expect me to sleep with you?"

L was smirking, "It seems that way, yes."

"Bastard," Light muttered.

They lay next to each other with Light as far away from L without falling off of the bed. Light fell asleep rather quickly with L staring at the ceiling. Before L fell asleep he heard Light mutter, "Ryuzaki..." in his sleep. L was smiling when he finally fell asleep. The brat liked me after all, was the last thing on L's mind before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **AWWWW! Little Light-kun likes Ryuzaki! He wouldn't like being called a brat though... heh. Uh oh! What if L did call Light a brat? Dig out your black kiddies!


	4. Chapter 4

You'd know if I owned Death Note. YAOI HEAVON!

Chapter 4

Light woke up from a gentle squeeze to his torso. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. L and Light were facing each other and L had his arms around the teen's waist. Light glared at L's sleeping figure. He kicked L off the bed, waking him up, but because of the chain he fell right on top of him. They were in a rather odd position with Light straddling L's waist and L sprawled out beneath him.

"Ryuzaki-!" Light's entire face turned red with embarrassment. L tried, and failed, to hide his amused smirk.

"It's your own fault for kicking me out of the bed."

"You were the one cuddling me in my sleep! Perv!" Light growled down at him.

L growled right back, "Damn brat." Light slapped him making L's head turn to the side from the momentum. L flipped them so he was straddling Light's waist and he pinned Light's wrists above his head. Light squirmed beneath him. L moved his face so that it was lined up with Light's and their lips were under a centimeter apart. "Listen here." L hissed while Light nervously glanced at L's lips. "I could have you arrested if I was even .1 percent sure you're Kira, so I advise you to calm down and listen to me." L's glare lessened until he was practically gazing down at the boy. "Understand?" Light nodded and stopped squirming. His eyes were no longer at L's lips but it was almost if they were gazing into each others' eyes. They were both caught up in the moment. Light's hands moved up and rested on L's hips and L stroked Light's cheek with the back of his hand. L leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Light's. Their lips moved together in sync and L moved his hands into Light's hair.

"Ryuzaki." Light softly whispered onto the detective's lips making L smile.

L felt Light's tongue on his lower lip and immediately got hard. L opened his mouth and shoved his tongue full force into the teen's earning him a moan of enjoyment. Their eyes were closed and their bodies and tongues moved against each others'. L rubbed the front of his pants down onto Light's, they were both in pure ecstasy.

The door was swung open and they heard a shriek. Light and L jumped away from each other, wiping their mouths with the back of their hands. "Ryuzaki! Light!" Matsuda's eyes were wide as he stared.

"It's not what it looks like!" Light looked horrified that they were caught. Matsuda looked at L for confirmation who just shrugged.

L shoved his hands into his pockets. "What you just saw... it was a mistake Matsuda, nothing more." Light blinked and visibly flinched at the words. He stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

Matsuda smiled, "Oh, alright. I trust you Ryuzaki." He turned and left.

Light turned away from L and L sighed. "Light-kun..."

"Don't talk to me!" Light snapped.

The chain jingled as L removed his hands from his pockets. It was quiet for a second. "Very well." L unlocked the chain from Light's wrist. "You may shower."

Light immediately went into the bathroom and locked the door. He took a long shower and didn't get out until the feeling that he was about to cry passed. He didn't know if what L said to Matsuda was the truth but Light didn't care, it was the fact that he said it at all that hurt. It was silly for Light to be upset over a guy who pissed him off so much but it didn't matter to Light. What mattered was the unusual aching feeling in his chest. The feeling that stayed when Ryuzaki chained them back together. It stayed while L tried to make polite small talk but Light just ignored him. It stayed while they worked, side by side, for hours. It stayed while L kept nervously glancing at him in between working. It didn't seem to want to go away at all.

It was when the investigation team took a break for dinner when L finally tried to talk to Light again. "Let's get some fresh air, Light-kun." Light didn't even look at him, but he nodded which was a start. "Hungry?" L earned another nod. "Where would you like to eat?" Light didn't speak, no nod, nothing. L waited for a few minutes, giving him a few seconds to answer.

"Whatever you want." Light's voice was even and emotionless.

L nodded and stood, Light standing too. L gazed at the boy, really looked at him. If you had no idea what had happened you'd think everything was fine. But, Light's shoulders were slumped and he refused to meet L's eyes. His hair was a mess and his eyes darted. L knew he must've upset him greatly. I'll make it up to you Light-kun, L thought to himself.

L led Light outside and down the sidewalk. He felt no need to babble without anyone to answer him so they were silent. Light walked as far from L as the chain would allow and he didn't react to the stares like he usually would.

They walked into a sushi restaurant with no sweets in sight. They were seated way in the back so that they wouldn't scare away the costumers. They sat a cross from each other. Light still refused to look anywhere near L.

"You're acting very un-Kira like." L tried for a smile. He tried to get Light to speak again. "So, unlucky Matsuda, huh?" L laughed but it sounded nervous and shaky. "Well-"

Light finally met L's eyes, his eyes were hard and uncaring. "Don't talk to your mistake."

"Light-kun..." L started.

"Don't worry about it. All it was was a mistake to you. It was a mistake for me too." Light snapped and L's eyes widened seeing how much he had actually hurt Light. "We're simply coworkers, nothing more." Their food was set in front of them but Light pushed it away. "I'm not hungry anymore. Can we go?"

L wordlessly nodded and stood. Leaving the sushi untouched they returned to the workroom finding the rest of the team back already. They sat beside each other and started working but L couldn't seem to concentrate to get anything done.

"You can all go home, we'll pick this up tomorrow." He finally dismissed everybody after ten minutes of staring aimlessly at his computer screen. Only after everyone left did L speak again. "Light-kun, you need to eat. I'll make you something." Light didn't answer but he also didn't object when L pulled him into the kitchen.

L got out an apron and tied it around his waist. Light couldn't help his snicker which was the exact reaction L hopped for. L pulled out a box of macaroni and Light scoffed. "You call that a meal?"

"Only the best for my Light-kun!"

Light rolled his eyes but didn't correct him for claiming him. "Whatever Ryuzaki."

L made the macaroni and afterwards Light did end up eating it when L wasn't watching. But L noticed and he had to hide his smile. Light pretended to be difficult but he actually wasn't at all. He tried to act all grown up and mature but L knew that if Light could open up enough he'd have a youngish glow. L smiled small just thinking about it. For one day he'd give anything to see Light act like a real teenager...

The next day Light went back to refusing to talk to L, especially in front of Matsuda. He knew it was childish and that L probably didn't mind the silence but he did it anyway. He didn't get much work done, his thoughts always straying to the detective's lanky frame with legs up to... he mentally shook his thoughts away and scolded himself for thinking such things. L was Light's boss and he refused to think of him as anything more. Besides the detective basically already said he wasn't interested but that didn't stop Light from glancing at him every so often.

"Hmm." Everyone turned towards L who kept his eyes on his glowing computer screen. "It seems that all of the gang rivals of the one called Bloodhound have all dissapeared, all there members died of heart attacks. Definitely not a coincidence." Everyone murmured their agreements. L turned his chair to face the investigation team. "I believe we need to send a new decoy member to infultrate and steal the Death Note as evidence." No one disagreed with the world renowed detevtive. "I believe I shall be the one to-"

Light cut in. "Out of the question, Ryuzaki. You're too valuable."

"My life is no more valuable than anyone elses." L stated plainly.

"Bullshit!" Light snapped. The entire room was now silent and L blinked at the outburst. All eyes were now on Light. "I think I should be the one." His father opened his mouth to argue but Light held up his hand for silence. "Think about it, he probably knows all of the police members' names and faces. So,if he reconizes any of you then you're good as dead."

L looked up at Light with an unplaced emotion in his eye. "They don't know who I am, Light-kun."

Light turned so that he was looking at L. "Yes." he agreed. "But, if they found out what you were doing than the loss would be so much greater. The world needs you Ryuzaki." His voice broke and he lowered his voice so only L could hear him. "More than I ever could."

L just stared at the boy, he couldn't argue with logic like that. He didn't want Light to do it but he knew it was probably for the best. The task force was silent, waiting for L to give the go ahead. He didn't want to send his Light into a dangerous situation though. L was actually getting angry at Light's offer. "Do you have a death wish?" he snapped at Light.

Light blinked, taken back by the response. "No, I-"

L glared up at the distraught teen. "You'll probably end up dead if I were to say yes. Dead Light-kun! It's too dangerous for such a child!"

Light clenched his fists and glared back down at L. "I'm not a child! I don't need you to take care of me!"

"Obviously you do!" L screamed back. "Or else you'll end up dead!"

"I can help if you let me, L!"

"Out of the question! I'll do it myself!"

Light controlled himself but let out a low growl. "I won't allow that."

L actually smirked. "Does little Light-kun have a crush on me or something?"

"I hate you." L could barely hear Light's voice but he repeated himself. "I hate you, Ryuzaki." Light's eyes looked completely broken. Why did L have the need to say such a thing?

L turned to the task force. "We'll pick this up tomorrow." They all practically ran for the door. Then L turned back to Light. "That was unkind of me." No answer. "Don't do this Light-kun. Don't push me away." L reached out and took Light's hand but it was limp in his grasp. "Light-kun is afraid of getting close to anyone for fear of getting hurt." L observed.

Light smiled bitterly. "Can you blame me? Honestly? You can't. Love doesn't exist. I'm just a mistake."

"Light-kun... Come on now, don't be like that. I only said that so Matsuda wouldn't say anything."

"I get it. You're embarrassed of me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just thought that was what you wanted."

"Well you were wrong." Light pulled on the chain, as if to break it. "Dammit! I just wanted to be away from you for five fucking seconds!"

L stood and put a hand on Light's shoulder, making him stop struggling and flinch away. L tried again, this time Light actually let him rest it there. "Can I be the one person you don't push away?" L was begging. "Let me be the one person who keeps you safe." L rubbed his thumb in small circles.

Light's bottom lip trembled slightly. "You promise? You won't leave me?"

L shook his head no. "Not unless I were to die."

Light let L embrace him and they just stood there until Watari came in and served them dinner. There was a new happiness to Light and a smile would grace his lips every now and then when it wouldn't before.

**A/N: L can be such a sweetheart! Light doesn't know how lucky he is! Guys can be such assholes... no offense guys but in my experiences its true... heh. sorry if i dissapointed you with the lack of sex! Damn that Matsuda.(;**


	5. Chapter 5

Again, i don't own Death Note.

Chapter 5

Everything was back to business as usual when everyone arrived the next day. Matsuda cleared his throat and brought up the dreaded subject. "So, who'll it be, Ryuzaki?"

L stayed silent and Mr. Yagami stood. "As much as I hate it, my son made a very compelling argument yesturday."

L started to protest, "But-"

Light yanked on the chain, making the detective look at him. "I can do this." L nodded slowly, staring at the boy he found strange.

L stood and turned away from Light. "Well, let's get started then." His tone was curt and unnaturally calm. He led Light into a room filled with electronics. He picked up an ear piece and handed it to Light to put in. "So that I may make sure you're alright at all times." L's eyes were sad and his voice broke on the last word.

Light leaned towards L and pressed him against the plain wall. Light made sure every inch of him was touching L. "I'll be fine." He barely brushed his lips a crossed L's, giving him time to pull away if he so chose. L's lips tingled from the contact and he badly wanted more. "Everything will be fine." He did it again, his lips lingering for a few extra seconds. L couldn't stand it, he wanted to taste every inch of Light.

"My Light-kun." L's voice was breathy and sexy, it made Light shiver. "Don't tease me so." L's breath was hot on the teens ear and Light gasped. L's tongue slowly circled his ear and smirked at the sounds that escaped Light's lips. Light grabbed L's hair and yanked back his head, he smashed his lips into the detectives emmitting a sound of triumph as they fought for control. Light's tongue slid into the wet, warm insides of L's mouth. Light smirked as L gave up and let the boy have his way. But L had another agenda as he slid his cold, pale hands up Light's shirt and pressed them against his stomach. Goosebumbs sprouted up and Light couldn't help the shiver that quaked him, L's cold hands felt nice against his steamy skin.

L broke away from the kiss and sloppily kissed along Light's jaw, sucking and licking greedily. "Ryuzaki..." Light breathed out as his eyes flew closed and he tiltes his head back to give L more canvase to lay his kisses. L licked and nipped along the boy's neck until he found his one sweet spot that sent Light's head in a whirl of pure white hot pleasure. L sadistacally smirked and rid Light of his shirt. More canvase for the dectective. L stared at Light's naked torso and slowly licked his lips, sending Light into a blushing fit. Damn, did that look good or what.

He ran his hand over Light's stomach and Light stood there nawing on his lip until blood dripped down his chin. L was looking at him in an animalistic way that made his pants grow tight around a certain area. "Ryuzaki." He whispered out quietly in that unnerving sexy way of his.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L breathed back, his hands toying with the top of Light's pants.

"I'm hard." L smirked, this was a fact he knew all too well seeing as Light's manhood was pressed against him.

L's voice was a low sexy growl, "I know." Light nodded and chewed on his lower lip, he had no idea how L could be so teasing it was a major turn on.

They heard a sound and flew on to opposite sides of the room. They looked towards the door but no one entered, they sighed in relief. It was hard having a secret sort of "relationship". Light wasn't even sure if L thought of it as that but he sure did.

They started walking back to the task force room and L smiled encouraging at him, noticing his dissapointment. When Light refused to look at him again several times, he stopped and pulled Light against him placing his hands on the boy's hips. "Alright. Out with it."

"I'm afraid that might've been a mistake and-"

L cut him off. "No. Never. That was not a mistake for me and I know it wasn't for you either. But we'll have to finish later." L slyly winked at him and Light blushed and nodded. L pecked his lips, not getting enough of Light's taste.

When they walked back into the meeting rom their hands were at their sides. Light's face was completely red and L had to hide a coy smile. "Hello everyone." L practically glowed with happiness.

"Hello!" Matsuda chirped happily. "Hey.. Why's Light-kun's face so red?"

"No reason." Light snapped at him.

Matsuda blinked, surprised, but smartly nodded.

L sent Light a look to act natural but Light wasn't looking at him yet again. "So, when do I meet with the guy to become a member?"

L's fists clenched. "Three days."

"Not that long away."

"Mmmhmmm."

"You okay?" Light questioned.

L's anger flared. "Am I okay?" L laughed without humor, drawing all attention to the couple, if you could call them that. "Fuck that. Of course I'm not okay! You could die Light-kun!"

Light took a step away from the screaming L. "But I won't." Light stated bluntly.

"There is a 68.7 percent chance of you failing and dying! It's suicide!" L broke down and his voice was barely a whisper, "Why... Why Light-kun... Why do you have to do this to me..."

Light sighed and placed a caring hand on L's back. He soothingly rubbed his hand to calm the detective down. The task force all thought they'd be released again but Light surprised them by taking charge. Light stood before them and spoke, "Three days to prepare. I recommend I need something to make me look more thuggish so that the recruiter will trust me right away. I'll definitly need a gun and Ryuzaki already gave me an ear piece so I'll be in contact at all times. If there's a problem you guys will be the first to know. Just incase, there should be four police cars around the block at all times. Be in contact with them. I don't expect to be in there for more than a week. I will get the Death Note before I get out of there, no matter what." Light smiled at every memeber of the task force. "Now get to work." No one argued.

L stared at Light awe struck as he turned towards L. "You'll be a great leader one day, Light-kun." Light smiled at him and shrugged.

They all worked well into the night. Light and L studied blue prints they had recieved of the hideout and thought about were the Death Note could be hidden. There were x's on the roof, basement and "commander's" room. Light nodded as L spoke and would point out things he could do. They, together, made a plan that would lead to the least casualties. Light was supposed to climb the ranks in as little time as possible and earn the commander's trust by raving about Kira's godly powers. L grimanced when he told Light he had to do that. Light just gave him a look. "We have to do what we have to do, Ryuzaki."

"Yes... I suppose you're right." L agreed with him while licking pink icing off his fingers.

"This'll be over soon enough, I'll be back before you know it."

"But not soon enough." L muttered too low for Light to hear.

The days passed by in a blur as they planned and Light practiced his shooting skills. They all agreed on Light using his real name just incase the gang Kira could kill with only a face.

Light needed to meet a member by 4 o'clock where he would be quiestioned as to why he wanted to join them. L would be couching him through the entire thing.

Light put on the earpiece and sighed at his reflection. Never would he be caught in somethign so silly. He was wearing a plain v neck white tee and a pair of baggy jeans that showed off his boxers and covered his Air Jordans quite a bit. This better be worth it, he thought to himself bitterly as he hid his gun in his boxers.

Light walked out of the bathroom and immediately regretted it. L smirked at him, "You look sexy all laid back like that." His eyes were on his exposed boxers and he hit him on the shoulder.

Light glared at him, "Shut your mouth."

L sobered up and stepped closer to Light ever since the chain was removed they still stayed near each other. "I'll miss you." L stated quietly.

"Shh, Ryuzaki." Light whispered as he pressed his lips against the older man's. They kiss was soft and sad and way too short for either of their likings. L was the one to break it as he turned.

"Let's go. His voice was cut off and emotionless. Light nodded slowly, not sure if he should say something to make the detective feel better. He opened his mouth to say something but L gave him a look that said he didn't want to hear it. Quietly, they went down to task force's headquaters.

Matsuda clapped him on the back, "Good luck buddy!" he chirped. Mogi and Aizawa just nodded at him in respect. His dad refused to say anything, swearing this wasn't goodbye. L was quiet, saving his goodbye for when they were alone. Matsude was the onle excited one, "Oh man, this is so cool! It's like one of those movies!"

Even Misa was there sniffling the entire time. "Misa-Misa will miss you Light!" Every time they spoke L would roll his eyes and Light would give him a look. It was his own fault, Light didn't care if anyone knew about their relationship now that he was probably going to die but apparently L did. Nobody planned on working until Light had to go then everyone would listen into his conversations and give him advice on what to say.

When the time came L and Light got in the car with Watari driving. L stared out the window until Light spoke, "I'm still here now."

L turned toward him then and wordlessly embraced Light. He held him against him and before L let go he squeezed Light and whispered in his ear, "Be careful, baby." his tone was warm and loving and Light's heart beat faster at the endearment.

"See you soon."

Light stepped out of the car and heard a whispered, "Not soon enough." come from the inside of the car.

**A/N: Kind of a bittersweet chaoter :(, be patient for y'alls sex xD sexy time will come! I've got a lot writen out but never have time to type it! I know whats gonna happen but you guys don't nener nener nener! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All the reveiws made me squeal with glee! Especially yours Snow Whites Poison Kiss! Bursting with happiness cx Anywaaay.. hope you enjoy this cx**

**I don't own Death Note**

**Chapter 6**

Light walked up to a built man who had long, black dreads and a tie dyed hippie band tied around his forehead, he didn't look Japanese in the slightest. "You Jordan?" He questioned the man, using the name he had been told to use.

"The one and only. You the new guy?" Jordan had a slight twang, sounded American.

"The one and only." Light mocked him and heard a slight chuckle from his ear piece.

Jordan laughed, his laugh was loud and raspy and he bent forward slightly. "Feisty. I like it, man!" Light smirked. "Alright, so I'm supposed to ask you some questions." Jordan rolled his eyes like it was a real hassle. "Not my idea, believe me. If you trust you will be trusted, but well there my orders. Anways, ever commited a crime?"

Light laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Have I commited a crime? Dude, are you being serious? Course I fucking have, assaults and thefts mostly but uh... just between you and me..." he lowered his voice, "One thing led to another and there was a cold, dead corpse in my hands."

"Quick thinking, Light-kun." Came a hushed compliment from his earpiece. He wanted to burst with joy.

Jordan nodded his understanding. "Haven't we all. Ever been convicted of anything?"

Light smirked. "If I had I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?"

"True enough man. Can you crack a safe in under ten minutes?" Light nodded, he couldn't but Jordan didn't need to know that. "Shoot a gun?" Light gave him an 'are you stupid?' look but nodded. "How good are you with a knife?"

"Prefer knives to guns any day."

Jordan kept on questioning him and then he got extremely serious. "What do you think about Kira killing for personal gain?" If Light didn't answer right he knew he was as good as dead. But Jordan was stupid, he was practically telling everyone L was right, Kira was located in the Bloodhounds.

Light shurgged and stayed casual, "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

Jordan smiled at the response, seeming pleased with it. "I agree man." He rubbed his hands together. "Welcome to the Bloodhounds where we rule to world." He smirked and Light grinned.

"Easy enough." He heard L's voice in his ear. Easy for him to say while Light was out doing the dirty work.

"Now, I'll take you to meet the big man. He makes the final decision." Jordan started walking away, expecting Light to follow. "Just follow me little dude, you're in good hands." Light followed right behind him.

Jordan led him to what seemed to be an abandoned building just down the street, it was the exact building L had the blueprints to. He was led into a living room type room.

"Stay here." Jordan commanded and then left.

Light looked around, the walls were bare but there were a bunch of couches lining the walls. There was a single desk in the center that he assumed was the boss's but there was no chair with it, only the desk. Light ran his fingers along the edge of it, it was sharp and stained with blood. He didn't dare open any of the drawers for fear the boss would walk in at any second. He was right. A man that looked more like a teenager walked in then. He had blonde hair that was spiked up into a mohawk and wore a long, black trench coat. His eyes were bright blue and his eyebrow was pierced and had a blood red hoop in it. His shirt was black and so were his pants, worn baggy like Light's, but you could see his Airwalks. His voice was loud and commanding, "You can call me Ace. Your name?" Light didn't think he could be Kira, his eyes were too kind.

"Light Yagami, sir." Light replied respectively.

Ace nodded and looked Light up and down. "You can replace Jordan's old partner."

"What happened to him?"

"She." Ace gave him a look. "Stray bomb, a tragedy."

"I can only imagine." Light leaned against the edge of the desk.

"We usually hang in here unless I give you an order. Everyones out for the day. You, me and Jordan got the base to ourselves for the day." Ace smirked and looked at Light in a way that made him squirm.

L growled in his ear. "I don't like what he's implying." Light had to fight to not laugh at L's jealousy. It was really cute and he could just imagine L's cute little pout settling on his lips and how he wouldn't explain his response to the rest of the task force.

Light let out a little sigh, it hadn't been that long but he still missed his L. Yes, HIS L. "Got a girlfriend huh?" Ace sounded sympathetic.

Light shrugged and locked eyes with the floor. "Something like that." Ace nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I just miss him y'know? I just saw him a few hours ago, but I just... miss him. It doesn't matter how long we're apart I miss him even if it's five minutes." Light felt uncomfortable talking about this with L listening in but he didn't care that Ace and the task force would know he's gay. "Whenever I see him I have to control myself so I don't jump with joy. He's perfect in every single way but he doesn't belong with me. He belongs with someone extraordinary just like himself. He only deserves the best."

L spoke quietly in his ear, "I had no idea you felt that way."

Matsuda chirped up in his ear, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

Light smiled and Ace had a big ass grin on his face. He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Light. It was of a blonde, skinny and tan, with a plain purple bikini on, she was rather flat chested and she had poofy hair but was completely beautiful. "That's my Jenny. God bless her soul. She was mistaken for a rival and was shot, friendly fire." He took his picture back and stared at it sadly. "Well, anyway, welcome." He left Light to his thoughts.

Light realized criminals aren't just criminals, they had lives and loved ones just like everyone else and they had the ability to change. Kira was wrong in his ways and Light swore he'd bring him to justice.

**A/N: Light finally thinks Kira is evil and wrong! Yay! Hopefully he still thinks that when he regains his memories... then his and L's relationship could be simple and a lot happier!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 7**

****Jordan came in a little bit later, Light was lounging on the couch staring at the ceiling. Jordan sat on the end of the couch and shook him, "Dude."

Light sat up, startled. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Jordan nodded. "Ace told me bout ya dude." Light got ready to get defensive but surprisingly he smiled. "Having someone special makes this life easier. Only you, me and Ace have our people though. You'll find that most other people here are complete assholes." Jordan stood. "Come on, I'll show you to our room, the rest of the dudes and gals will be here soon." Light stood beside Jordan. He followed Jordan up the dirty metal stairs and down a long, tall hallway. He opened the door and two double beds was all that was in the room except for a picture hanging by one of the beds. A man was in the picture, it looked like it was taken mid-laugh. He had sandy brown hair and the brightest hazel eyes Light had ever seen. He had laugh lines around his mouth and abnormally long eyelashes. Jordan caught Light staring at it. "Oh that's my reason to live, Gerald." Jordan left as Light lay on the other bed.

"Ryuzaki?" Light whispered.

"Hmmm?" Came L's short reply.

"I want to save Ace and Jordan, they're better than this."

L was quiet for a second. Then, he sighed and spoke softly, "Alright, baby, alright. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

They were both quiet for awhile when L spoke, "I miss you too, you know."

Light smiled. "I hope so." He yawned.

"Get some sleep." Light fell asleep quickly as always, he snuggled into his blankets and sighed in his sleep. "I love you." L whispered to his sleeping Light. "So much."

Light jumped awake when he heard glasses clinking and drunken laughter.

Jordan was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. "Don't worry, that's just the rest of the guys." He brushed one of his dreads out of his face.

"What book are you reading?" Light was curious.

Jordan laughed, "Man, it's not a book. It's something Gerald wrote me from the states."

Light's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

L spoke in his ear, "Their in love, Light-kun. I'd write you an entire novel series if we were countries and oceans away." Light had to hide his blush as he sat up. "I bet you're blushing." Then L's voice got a low, sexy growl to it, "I can say anything I want to you, I've decided to monitor you alone." Light knew he was smirking and his eyes widened. "If you were here... mmmm..." Light heard the sound of L licking his lips. "I'd get to taste you alllll over again... That sweet, sticky, warm semen of yours..."

Light ran out into the hallway so Jordan couldn't hear him. "I am going to fucking kill you, Ryuzaki."

L laughed. "There. My Light-kun is back to normal." Light hadn't realized he was acting different but L had.

"I'm not yours!" Light snapped.

L pursed his lips. "We'll have this conversation when you get back. Now, go meet the other members in the 'lounge room'."

"Yes, sir." Light mutters sarcastically. But he did walk down to the lounge room. Every spot was taken and Ace sat on the middle desk, keeping everyone under control. Only one other person stood out, his looks were nothing special but he had this dark aura radiating off of him and he sat on the desk with Ace.

Ace smiled at Light and called him over, "Yo Light!" Light wandered over to him and stood in front of him. Ace motioned to the guy beside him. "This is Aaron, my copilot, my vice president, my understudy." Ace grinned and Aaron rolled his eyes.

Aaron settled his eyes on Light and looked him up and down, smirking. He actually licked his lips. "Looking good."

L growled in his ear, Light had no idea L could be so jealous. "Doesn't he know you're mine?!"

"Whoa man, won't be happening, he's taken and I forbid it." Ace warned, saving Light.

"I like Ace." L muttered.

Aaron glared at Ace. "We had a deal! You'd let me do whatever I want with the fresh meat!"

Ace was unfazed by Aaron's outburst. "Just not this one."

Aaron scoffed. "Whatever."

Light looked between the pair nervously, feeling like he'd somehow walked into a lover's quarrel. He could hear L's breathing which soothed him. The rest of the group had finally noticed the newcomer and were advancing on him, the circled him menacingly. There were shouts of "Who's the new kid?" and "He's too small!"

"Just say the word and I'll have you outta there in no time, babe." L breathed into his ear but Light stood there unafraid of any of the criminals.

He knew Ace would save him and sure enough he did. He hopped up onto the desk and commanded all of them, "Sit your asses down! Now!" Hi voice became more calm when everyone obeyed, it was easy to tell why he was in charge. "Now, this is Light, he's a new member, Jordan's new partner. You will show him the same respect you show me." No one protested but there were a few grunts of dissaprovals. "Dismissed." Everyone was cleared out faster than Light had ever seen. Ace winked at Light, but it wasn't a flirty wink it was more of an 'I know your secret but don't worry I won't tell anyone' kind of wink. It was only Ace and Light alone in the room. "Be carful here. And say hello to L for me."

"How-!"

"You talk in your sleep and I happened to walk bye. I won't tell anyone anything, you can count on that." Ace turned and marched out of the room with Light watching.

"He knows everything, Ryuzaki." Light sounded small and scared.

L's voice was soft and soothing, trying to calm down his Light-kun. "Don't worry, Light-kun, we can trust him."

"I can die." Light's voice was barely a whisper.

"But, you won't." his voice was deep and commanding.

"You never know, L, you never know."

**A/N: Aaron is my least favorite character so far. All he cares about is sex, money and killing. He doesn't mind rape either... But I wanna know who your least favorite character and favorite character are! Tell me why! Besides the original cast of Death Note my favorite characters are Ace and Jordan because they go against the grain and don't give shit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 8**

Light was laying on his bed with his hands clasped over his stomach when Aaron walked in. His big, black boots echoed in the hallway and then halted in Light's doorway. His shoulders were squared and his head held high. He stood like a solidier, with his hands clasped behind his back. "I will find this significant other of yours and I will kill him mercilessly." His low voice made Light jump. Aaron stepped forward with one of his extremely long legs and placed a grimy hand on Light's inner thigh. "Don't worry, I bite." He winked at Light, a wink that made Light's skin crawl. Aaron smirked and backed out of the room before turning and heading on his way down the hallway.

Light was furious and he had to keep from screaming by gritting his teeth. "Ryuzaki, I need you to stay inside until I get back and check in with me every thirty minutes even if I'm sleeping."

"But-" L sighed.

"Do as I say! I need to know you're alive."

L paused. "Whatever you need."

Light nodded but then realized L couldn't see him, "Okay."

"Get some sleep or else no deal."

Light smiled at L's commanding tone. "Yes, sir." He mock saluted no one and snuggled into his warm covers.

Back at headquaters L heard Light's quiet snoring and it made him smile. He's been a mess since Light left, he hadn't showered in days. He was wearing the same thing he had on when Light left. The control room was littered with all types of trash and man did it reek. L was twitchy and Watari took notice. "Sir, you need to rest."

"I'm fine!" he snapped, then he covered the microphone and repeated himself quieter. "I'm fine."

"Light will be fine if you were to take a nap." L nodded slowly. "Give the monitering a break, he's asleep." L finally gave in and set up a little bed on the floor of the control room to sleep in.

"Wake me in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir."

Light woke from a start. "I'm fine!" was shouted into his ear. Good, L's finally getting some sleep. Light slid out of his bed and tip toed out of the room, careful not to wake Jordan. The lights blinded him as he got used to them. His bare feet slapped on the cold tile floor. He took out his earpiece and put it in his pocket, just in case L woke up he didn't need to know what he was doing.

Light suddenly stopped when he heard shouts coming from an ajar door. "I swear to god once I know your true name I'll kill you!" Aaron shouted at someone.

"That won't be necessary, I doubt we'll be together that much longer." came Ace's calm as ever reply.

Crap, Light thought, he knows I'm busting them. Light hurried down the hallway past the door and sprinted down the stairs, two stairs at a time. He was breathing heavier when he reached the bottom and extremely glad the hallways were vacant. He quietly continued down the hallway and walked into the lounge room. Light stared at the desk in the middle of the room it was dark with very little light seeping in through the windows.

Light carefully walked up to the desk afraid that someone would jump out with a gun. He ran his hand over the locked drawer, the Death Note had to be in there, there was no other place it could be hidden in this damn building.

He scanned the floor and spied a stray bobby pin, he scooped it up in his hand and knelt in front of the desk. Light slid it into the key hole and easily got it open, lock picking was a handy skill to have. He opened the drawer and gasped at the sight, the Death Note. He nervously glanced over his shoulder, someone could walk in at any second.

Light stared at the black book, then he reached into the drawer and picked it up. It felt like he had been zapped, memories flashed before his eyes and his head pounded. He saw everything. Light was horrified, he was Kira.

There was a growl behind him and the light snapped on, "Welcome back, Kira."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't shoot! *cowers behind Ryuk* I really hate Aaron.. my mind created a horrible human..**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own death note

Chapter 9

There was a growl behind him and the light snapped on, "Welcome back, Kira." Light jumped about five feet in the air. His eyes were wide in fear and he slowly turned, holding onto the notebook tightly. He was Kira. Aaron stood in the doorway with his trademark smirk plastered a cross his face and a pistol aimed at Light. "Or should I say the old Kira, the Kira that failed, the dead Kira." Light's eyes widened. No, he didn't want to die.

Light was shaking as he finally realized all he had done, he was no better than Aaron. They were exactly the same, both of them thinking they could rule to world as god. "Give me my Death Note."

"No." Light's voice was oddly even considering the situation.

Ace stepped into Light's line of vision, he was holding a gun up to Aaron's temple. "Aaron, let the kid go."

"Fuck off Ace! He's a cop!"

Ace chuckled, "I know."

Aaron's eyes widened. "But then why?!"

Ace's eyes were on Light then. "Me and Ryuzaki do way back." Light let out a small gasp. "By the way.. he's worried about you kid."

"Oh fuck!" Light dug into his pocket and put the ear piece back in.

L was shouting, "Dammit, Light-kun!"

Light sighed, "Sorry, but I'm in a situation."

L was still shouting. "I know! I got a call from Austin!"

Light looked confused. "Don't you mean Ace?"

"His real name is Austin King."

"Oh."

"ENOUGH!" Aaron shook his gun as he yelled. He elbowed Ace's gun out of his hand and it skidded a cross the floor.

"Light run!" Ace/ Austin yelled as he leaped for his gun.

Light darted to a window but Aaron shot at his leg and hit him, he shot Ace's hand so he couldn't pick up his gun. Aaron advanced on Light with a smirk playing on his face. "Little Kira, working for the police, how cute. You're about to find out what we do to cops." Light hugged the Death Note to his chest.

"Leave the kid alone for gods sake!"

Police lights flashed outside the window but they didn't bother Aaron in the least. "No!" was the last thing out of Light's mouth before he was hit with the hilt of Aaron's gun and the darkness consumed him.

The first thing Light noticed when he awoke sometime later was that he didn't have his ear piece, no Ryuzaki to comfort him. The second thing he noticed was he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He shivered, it was cold. He was tied to a chair in a cold wet room he assumed was the basement. Ace was beside him in the very same state. Light had a twinge of guilt, this was all his fault. He deserved to die, he was Kira after all.

Light flinched when he heard Aaron's boots clomp and then appear in front of him a second later. "Good you're both up." Aaron's eyes floated over to Ace. "I loved you y'know but you betrayed me."

"You know I only have eys for Jenny."

Anger flashed in Aaron's eyes and he slapped Ace a cross the face, hard enough to leave a mark. "She's fucking dead!"

Ace growled his outrage. "It doesn't matter, if you loved me at all you'd know how it was! Maybe if you didn't only care about sex I'd give you a chance. But you don't! So fuck you!" Light's eyes widened, this was definitly a lovers' quarrel. Ace sighed and closed his eyes. "For the last time let the kid go. You have your Death Note, so he has no proof of anything."

Aaron smirked and tugger Light's head back by his hair to examine his face. "He's too pretty to let go."

**A/N: Poor little Light-kun! Don't kill me.. I know it's short.. I promise to try to make the next one much longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Death Note sadly.**

**Chapter 10**

Aaron smirked and tugged Light's head back by his hair to examine his face. "He's too pretty to let go."

Light wanted to be as far away from Aaron as he could. He wanted to run, he wanted out. No matter how scared Light was he sounded as bold as ever, "I'd rather be dead." Light answered the question that wasn't asked but it hung in the hair like a moldy cheese.

"After." Aaron let go of his hair and stepped back with a hateful glint in his eyes. "Learn to respect those who have your life in their hands, kid." Light sneered at being called a kid. Of all times he oddly thought of L. L and his fearless demeaner, he'd know what to do right now. He wouldn't of gotten captured in the first place but of course Light did. Ace would've been safe in his room right now if L and Light switched places. The most important thing was that L was patient while Light wanted to push everything into action, that was his biggest mistake.

Light closed his eyes, his voice was hushed as he spoke, "L, I need you." He felt silly afterward because obviously L couldn't see nor hear him. All he wanted to hear was a simple Light-kun but of course not, because he was the idiot who got himself captured. Her hung his head in shame and closed his eyes. He might never see his L again. There was a pang in Light's chest at the thought. A small part of his brain told his not to give up and he focused in on that part. He would see his L again. He would get out. He wouldn't give up. He would bring Aaron to justice.

He opened his eyes and glared at Aaron. "Criminals NEVER win. You're not Kira, you're just a bad imitation. You go against everything Kira stands for as god." He growled. "You make me sick." He got angrier and angrier with each word and his chest heaved up and down.

"You-"

But Light wasn't done. "It's one thing to kill for justice and another to just kill. I can't wait to watch you rot in a cell for eternity, Kira." He spat out the last word like it was poison. No matter what he was in the past he wouldn't be Kira again. "The Kira name has been tainted." Light sneered. "I'm ashamed to ever of been referred to as _Kira_." His face contorted in disgust.

Aaron was shaking with rage. "You ungrateful brat! I don't think you understand. Your life is in my hands!"

"Then do it already!"

"You're at my mercy."

"Now, now." A girl in a full leather body suit, curly brunette hair and bright red lipstick smeared acrossed her lips stepped out of the shadows. "Don't be- Shit!" She tripped over stray debris. She grumbled as she got up and Light bit back a laugh. "Alright." She sighed.

The ropes dropped from his wrists and a familer head full of dreads popped over his shoulder. "Agent Kay's femanine distraction should work wonders." he said in his hushed, scratchy voice as he tried not to cackle. He reached over to untie Ace quieter than a mouse.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron boomed out at Kay but anyone could tell he liked what was in front of him, he did think with the wrong head after all.

"I was sent-"

"Kay!" Jordan groaned. "Stop telling people what we're doing!"

Kay rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I wasn't smart one, you just gave it away."

"What-!" Aaron spun around and faced Jordan but Ace was up and tackled him to the ground. Ace punched him square in the jaw and Aaron let out a strangled cry. They rolled around on the floor as they both fought to get in a blow. Ace had Aaron in a headlock when Agent Kay finally intervened. She walked over and felt at the sides of her suit for pockets. "Aw hell! This things got no pockets!"

Jordan grumbled out something inaudible and tossed his pair of handcuffs to her. She sent him an apologetic smile and snapped the cuffs on Aaron's wrists. "I caught Kira!"

Then Jordan turned and attached handcuffs to Light's wrists as well. "Sorry Light, protocal." He did seem sorry.

Light nodded. "Kira doesn't deserve sympathy."

"Nothing personal, kid." He found he didn't much mind in when Jordan called him kid.

Ace stood and grinned at Light while whipping his bloody nose from the one good punch Aaron got in. "You did well, man. You may of been Kira before but you sure as hell ain't him now."

That meant a lot coming from Ace but Light knew he deserved to be locked for a long time if not forever.

Agent Kay flipped her phone shut after glancing at a text. She looked completely starstruck. "You have a visitor, Yagami."

Light's heart soarded. L! He ran outside, being chased by a laughing Jordan and an amused Ace.

"L!" Light saw the familier lanky figure step out of a car. He was gorgeous as always.

"Light-kun." A smile tugged at the detective's lips. "I believe we have a lot to catch up on. Release him."

Jordan stepped forward. "No disrespect sir but he's-"

"He is Light-kun and no one else, he passed." L's entire face bloomed into a smile. "Kira has been defeated."

His hands were released but he just stood there. Passed? This was all a test? "This was a test?"

"Not at first but it turned into one. Aaron was really the other Kira but a few situations were faked."

Light's eyes widened realization. "You didn't trust. All this time you didn't trust me and probably still don't."

"Light-kun, all I did was use a situation to my advantage, nothing more." L sounded exasperated.

"Screw off."

"Would you rather me arrest you?"

Light crossed his arms in stubborness. "Yes."

L paused but no matter the hesitation he wouldn't back down. "Very well."

Light was rearrested with Jordan muttering apologies the entire time. Light was mad. No, he was beyong mad. He was mad and hurt and everything inbetween. He had no idea what to do with it all. After not seeing L for awhile this is how they meet?

**A/N: Light shouldn't of been so stubborn and just accepted it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 11 **

L sighed as he rounded the corner to Light's cell. He really shouldn't have been so rash; of course the boy was angry anyone in their right mind would be angry.

"Go away." Light's voice echoed off the empty walls.

L stood before his cell with one hand curled around a bar while he unlocked the door. He tossed it open but barely received a glance from Light. He had only spent one night in the cell which was enough time for L to think rationally. He had just been so happy to see Light he'd completely forgot not to tell Light about it all, he knew he'd react badly but he just wasn't prepared.

L muttered an unheard apology and Light's head perked up. "What was that?"

"I'm deeply sorry, Light-kun." He muttered again. "You just make me feel. You make me feel everything. Anger, sadness, confusion." Light looked offended but L continued. "But most of all love." L sat beside Light so he was facing him. "You make me feel spontaneous, warm, cared for…" He reached up a hand and stroked Light's cheek softly. "You make me feel alive, baby. You give me hope." L's eyes misted over with unshed tears. "I know what I did was wrong but I just wanted to save you from yourself. I made a promise to myself to keep you safe and I intend to keep it." His lips quirked with a smile, "That is… if you'll let me."

"Oh L…" Light's face was stuck in a smile. As an answer he leaned forward and kissed L's forehead than his nose and finally his mouth. He pressed their lips together barely and they just barely brushed against each other. The kiss turned urgent and L wound his hands in Light's hair. Their bodies collided on the bed with Light on bottom.

Light let out a gasped moan as L's teeth attached to his neck. L darted out his tongue and made Light shiver under him. Clothes practically flew off their bodies and they paused to catch their breath, eyes locked. L smirked and his tongue slowly dragged along his lips. "Damn, I've missed you." His eyes wandered downward and he kept stealing glances at his soon to be lover's erect manhood.

Light's cheeks turned a tinge of pink but he swirled his finger around his own hard cock and put on the most innocent face he could muster. L shuddered at the sight. "Little old me?" He tried for a country twang and failed miserably but L didn't care he found it oddly sexy and had to shudder again.

Light's hand stoked up and down his own erection and L let out a strangled moan. "My god that's sexy, I had no idea you liked to touch yourself so much." L smirked and slowly winked and Light making his face flush completely red.

Light leaned forward and pressed his lips to L's ear. His voice was low with a little extra edge to it, "I might've masturbated to the thought of you once or twice." He flicked out his tongue and dragged it over the edge of L's ear before pulling back.

"S-shit…" Light kissed down L's chest and dipped his tongue into L's bellybutton before continuing to his destination. His mouth opened wide and he nipped the tip of L's throbbing cock. "N-ngh!" L cried out unable to stop himself. Light smirked and slipped his mouth around the head. He sucked greedily as L made noises he'd never heard come from the man before. "Hurry the h-hell up!" L urged and wound his hands in his young soon-to-be lover's hair. He pulled him down and Light relaxed his throat to fit as much as he can. Light swallowed once before L bucked his hips forward and fucked his mouth without mercy. "L-light.." his voice was hoarse. "I-I'm.."

Light nodded a silent reply and to urge him forward hummed against his dick. It sent L over the edge and his seed spilled out into Light's mouth. L blushed as Light swallowed it all and sat back up with the sexiest look he'd ever seen. L's semen was trickling out of Light's mouth and his hair was a mess. "You're a dirty angel."

Light chuckled and his eyes flashed with need. "Fuck me." L shoved two fingers in his mouth and a tongue automatically wrapped around them. Light sucked until they were covered in his saliva. L reached around Light and shoved his finger up Light's small, tight hole. Light grimaced at the sudden intrusion but didn't say a word. L found that little ball of nerves and Light gasped. "L!" L quickly inserted his other and scissored them until Light was stretched out and ready to be filled.

Light perched himself on his hands and knees with his back arched seductively. L kneeled behind him and Light turned his head slightly and gave L a blissfully turned on look. L didn't even hesitate as he grabbed Light's muscular hips and thrusted forward into his lover. Light let out a strangled pain filled scream. "L-L!"

L chuckled sadistically. "L Lawliet, baby. Scream it." His tone was insisting and demanding. He moved around a little until he found the spot that made Light see stars.

"Nngh Lawliet!" L gave Light a slight slap on the rump and it made Light moan, who knew Light had a kink for pain. L dug his nails into Light's hips and Light let out a gaspy moan. "Mmm.." Light began to buck his hips back into L's dick since L had slowed his movements. L let him ride him and Light began to wildly thrust back and forth. "Nngh!" He cried out with each time his ass connected with L's ball sacks. Light's penis was standing straight up and L reached around him to pump it in time with Light's thrusts. He pumped with one hand and fondled his balls with his other.

L was in pure bliss and he felt his climax start to build up in his stomach, his pumps became even fasted and he started thrusting forward and met Light half way with Light's ass and L's balls bouncing together and making a slapping noise. Light was the first to release and he let out a strangle cry as his white semen exploded onto his cot and L's hand. Light's ass clamped around L's throbbing cock and he made one last thrust before he too came and filled Light with his sweet juices. They leaked out as L withdrew and lay back with Light on his chest.

L stroked Light's hair and pressed his lips to his forehead. "I love you, Light Yagami."

Light yawned, "I love you too L Lawliet." Light fell into a bliss full sleep that turned into a wet dream about L.

L chuckled as Light began to moan his name in his sleep. "I guess it was good then."

**A/N: Ta da! Sexy time! Oh my goodness I couldn't wait to write this. I'm already planning another Death Note story other than Everything and Nothing! This one will have more sex(; and will be called Eyes for One, keeps y'alls eyes out for it! I haven't finished chapter one for it yet but I will soon and because I love ya so much the chapters will be longer for it. So whatcha think..? My FIRST fanfic you guys! Hope it wasn't too terrible!**


End file.
